I Need Your Help!
by imkyuu
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Sakura hanya ingin pulang ke apartemennya se-segera mungkin. Tapi kenapa harus ada orang aneh yang tiba-tiba menumpang pada kendaraannya? /SasuSaku. /Warning Inside. /Maaf kepada readers/
1. Chapter 1

**I Need Your Help!**

 **A Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC (Saya usahakan agar bisa IC)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura Haruno, seorang gadis berusia 23 tahun dengan rambut berwarna layaknya permen karet rasa _strawberry_ serta iris mata _emerald_ yang berkilauan. Rupanya yang cantik serta sifatnya yang ramah dengan orang-orang yang berinteraksi dengannya, menambah nilai tambah terhadap kesan dari gadis yang kerap disapa Sakura tersebut. Karenanya, tak khayal jika ada begitu banyak lelaki yang telah melamarnya. Tua maupun muda, miskin maupun kaya, orang yang sederhana maupun yang sangat sempurna. Terlalu berlebihan, mungkin. Namun memang begitulah kenyataannya.

Dan, hal yang patut disayangkan dari semua kelebihan yang diterimanya yaitu, ia menolak semua lamaran itu hanya karena sebuah alasan sederhana.

Jika kau berpikir, _"Wah, jangan-jangan dia menolak pria itu karena dia sudah memiliki kekasih?"_

Kau salah besar. Justru, alasan dari gadis yang lahir pada musim semi dua puluh tiga tahun yang lalu itu untuk menolak semua lamaran itu adalah, _"Maaf. Aku ingin mementingkan pekerjaanku dan hidupku terlebih dahulu ketimbang menikah saat ini."_

Perlu diberitahukan bahwa dia bukanlah seseorang yang gila kerja, ia hanya bekerja dengan tekun demi memenuhi biaya hidupnya─tentunya.

Disamping alasan 'mementingkan pekerjaan' itu, sebenarnya ia memiliki alasan lain yang jauh lebih dominan di kepalanya. Yaitu, ia tidak begitu peduli dengan hal yang namanya pernikahan.

Ah, jangankan pernikahan, Sakura bahkan tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Tidak. Dia bukanlah seorang anti-sosial. Ia tetap membalas sapaan setiap orang yang menyapanya sehari-hari. Bahkan, tak jarang pula ia melempar senyum kepada mereka.

Ia hanya tidak peduli. Ia tidak peduli dengan segala hal yang menurutnya tidak begitu penting bagi kehidupannya saat ini. Sebagai contoh, ia tidak suka mencari tahu keseharian rekan-rekan kantornya ketika mereka berada di rumah atau mungkin aib mereka. Memangnya untuk apa dia perlu tahu? Bahan gosip? Tidak, tidak. Sakura Haruno adalah tipe orang yang suka mencampuri urusan dan kehidupan orang lain. Baginya, itu benar-benar merepotkan.

Karena dia tak suka mencampuri kehidupan orang lain, maka ia juga tidak suka jika orang lain mencampuri kehidupannya. Karena itulah, ia memilih hidup seorang diri di sebuah apartemen dan terpisah dari keluarganya.

Memang, pada awalnya, keluarganya menolak keinginannya itu. Namun, karena dirinya tetap bersikeras mengatakan ingin hidup mandiri, akhirnya ia diizinkan untuk tinggal terpisah dari mereka. Tentunya dengan suatu syarat. Setiap minggu, Sakura harus menyempatkan diri untuk pulang ke rumah.

Jadi, bisa dikatakan bahwa Sakura adalah orang yang tertutup, terutama pada orang-orang disekitarnya yang tidak ia kenal dengan baik, walaupun mereka adalah rekan kerjanya sendiri. Pengecualian untuk Ino Yamanaka, atau kini lebih tepatnya Ino Shimura─salah satu rekan kerjanya di kantor. Karena Ino adalah sahabatnya sejak SMP hingga sekarang.

Biasanya, orang-orang akan bersikap dingin, tidak peduli terhadap sekitarnya, atau bahkan tertutup terhadap orang lain karena suatu alasan yang membuat diri mereka trauma dan penuh kebencian, tapi tidak baginya. Ia hanya ingin bersikap seperti itu. Itu saja.

Prilaku dan sifat setiap orang tidak selalu berdasarkan kejadian yang menimpanya bukan?

Menurutnya, menjadi orang yang terbuka, terlalu peduli terhadap sekitarnya, sangat periang, dan terlalu heboh, hanya akan menimbulkan masalah bagi hidupnya. Ia tidak ingin hidupnya bermasalah dan berakhir dengan merepotkan semua orang-orang terdekatnya.

Alasan sederhana yang menurutnya biasa saja, tetapi bagi orang lain itu terdengar luar biasa aneh di telinga mereka.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Sakura kini tengah merapikan berkas-berkas yang hendak diserahkannya kepada sekretaris direkturnya esok. Hari ini ia ingin pulang lebih awal. Karena itulah, ia mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya untuk hari ini secepat mungkin. Sisanya, mungkin ia bisa melanjutkan dan merevisinya lagi di apartemennya nanti.

Dimasukkannya semua berkas-berkas tadi pada sebuah map berwarna hitam yang selalu dibawanya. Tasnya ia sampirkan pada bahu kanannya.

" _Otsukaresamadeshita,_ " ujarnya sembari sedikit membungkukkan badannya kepada semua orang di ruangan itu.

" _Otsukaresamadeshita,_ Haruno _-san_."

Selepasnya, ia pun keluar dari ruang kerjanya dengan rekan-rekannya itu.

"Kau sudah mau pulang, Sakura?" Tanya seorang wanita, yang ternyata adalah sahabatnya sekaligus rekan kerjanya, Ino. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Begitulah. Pekerjaanku hari ini sudah selesai. Kau tidak pulang?" Sakura bertanya balik pada Ino yang setahunya suka bekerja dengan cepat sehingga dapat pulang lebih awal.

"Hari ini aku lembur. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan semua pekerjaanku hari ini. Jika kubawa pulang dan kukerjakan di rumah, aku takut Inojin akan mengganggu pekerjaanku. Lagipula, Sai- _kun_ hari ini pulang lebih awal. Jadi, kita tidak akan terlalu lama menitipkan Inojin pada _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_."

Ino memanglah sudah bekeluarga. Ia menikah di usia 21 tahun, dengan seorang pengusaha dari keluarga Shimura, yaitu Sai. Lebih tepatnya Sai Shimura yang lebih tua setahun dari Ino dan Sakura. Mereka dikaruniai seorang putra, dengan nama yang telah disebutkan Ino sebelumnya, yaitu Inojin yang kini telah berumur 2 tahun.

Karena alasan keluarga lah, Ino suka menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lebih cepat agar bisa pulang lebih awal dan menjemput Inojin secepat mungkin yang dititipkan di rumah Tuan dan Nyonya Yamanaka, ayah dan ibu Ino, sehingga tidak merepotkan mereka lebih lama lagi.

Mendengar penjelasan Ino tadi, Sakura mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan. _Bye bye_."

Ia melambaikan tangannya, dibalas dengan lambaian tangan pula oleh Ino.

" _Jaa._ Hati-hati di jalan _._ "

Sakura berjalan menuju ke tempat parkir. Diambilnya sebuah kunci motor dari dalam tasnya ketika ia telah mendapati motornya tengah terparkir dengan cantiknya di tempat parkir khusus karyawan. Dinaikinya motor itu, kemudian ia menyalakan kendaraan yang akan mengantarnya pulang ke apartemennya kini.

.

.

.

Ngeeng. Ngeeng.

Suara khas kendaraan disertai hiruk pikuk perkotaan memenuhi pandangan serta pendengaran Sakura. Orang-orang berlalu lalang. Berjalan kaki maupun berkendara. Kendaraan pribadi maupun kendaraan umum, semua itu tampak jelas di matanya. Sakura yang pada mulanya masih memacu kendaraannya, kemudian menghentikan motor pribadinya itu di tengah jalan.

Bukan. Bukan karena ia ingin mati atau karena ia sudah gila. Melainkan, itu adalah hal yang wajar dilakukan setiap orang di muka bumi ini. Bahkan, berhenti di tengah jalan di dalam situasi seperti itu merupakan suatu keharusan bagi setiap pengendara di seluruh dunia.

Kenapa?

Karena saat itu, ia berhadapan dengan lampu merah.

Ah iya, memanglah suatu keharusan bagi setiap orang di seluruh dunia ketika sedang berkendara dan berhadapan dengan lampu merah, kita haruslah berhenti.

Tidak mau berhenti? Ingin tetap menerobos?

Mati saja, sana.

Untungnya, Sakura bukanlah seseorang yang suka melanggar peraturan. Peraturan ada untuk ditaati. Itulah moto hidupnya. Lagipula, jika ia melanggar lampu lalu lintas dengan menerobos lampu merah, bukankah itu hanya akan menimbulkan kecelakaan yang mungkin akan merenggut nyawanya?

Oh tidak, Sakura tidak ingin mengakhiri hidupnya sekarang. Ia masih cukup muda. Ia masih ingin menikmati hidupnya yang masih panjang.

Oke, masih di dalam situasi lampu merah.

Sakura kini tengah memperhatikan sebuah restoran di pinggir jalan raya yang ada di seberangnya tersebut. Sakura mengingat-ingat kembali. Bahan makanan di rumahnya kini telah habis. Ia mungkin sempat untuk berbelanja seikit persediaan bahan makanan untuk seminggu kedepannya. Tapi, tidak untuk memasak.

Bukannya ia tidak bisa memasak. Justru, ia cukup ahli dalam bidang memasak. Yah, walaupun hanya makanan rumahan sederhana. Tapi, alasannya bukanlah karena ia tidak bisa memasak, melainkan tidak sempat memasak. Khususnya pada hari ini, karena berkas-berkasnya tadi belum ia tuntaskan sedikit lagi dan belum pula ia revisi.

Mungkin, makan di restoran boleh juga. Selepasnya, ia bisa pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan seminggu kedepan.

Sakura pun segera memacu motor kesayangannya itu ketika warna dari lampu lalu lintas tersebut sudah berganti dengan warna hijau. Ia menuju ke arah restoran makanan Jepang di seberang jalan tersebut. Setibanya, ia parkirkan kembali motornya itu di tempat khusus parkir yang telah disediakan. Selesai dengan motornya, ia pun memasuki restoran tersebut.

.

.

.

 **35 menit kemudian.**

Sakura keluar dari restoran tersebut. Perutnya terasa penuh. Ia merasa puas dengan makanan yang dipesannya tadi. Walaupun harganya tidak begitu mahal, tetapi rasanya cukup enak. Porsinya pun tidak terlalu banyak dan juga tidak terlalu sedikit baginya.

Kembali ke tempat parkir. Kini Sakura telah berada di atas motornya. Ia memutar balik kendaraannya itu sehingga menghadap ke jalan raya. Helm pun sudah dikenakannya. Tas beserta map yang berisi berkas-berkasnya sudah berdiam di balik sadel motornya dengan aman.

Ketika ia sudah siap untuk melaju menuju supermarket, tiba-tiba ia merasa seseorang menaiki bagian belakang motornya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati seorang lelaki misterius mengenakan jaket dan topi tengah duduk di atas sadel motornya, tepat di belakangnya.

Sakura yang masih terkejut, tiba-tiba berteriak, "SIAPA KAU? KENAPA MENAIKI MOTORKU? APA YANG KAU MAU DARI─,"

Belum usai Sakura berbicara, lelaki tersebut telah memotong perkataannya.

"Tenanglah, Nona. Aku bukanlah orang jahat. Aku hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu. Antarkan aku kemana pun asalkan jauh dari keramaian," ucap lelaki itu dengan tampang datar.

Ha? Mengantarkannya kemanapun? Memangnya dirinya siapa?

Sakura mencoba menenangkan dirinya. "Maaf Tuan. Tolong turun dari kendaraanku. Aku tidak menawari jasa antar penumpang sesuai keinginanmu. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku hanyalah seorang pegawai kantoran biasa. Maaf karena tidak bisa mengantarmu," Sakura berujar dengan perkataan yang sopan dengan nada ketus kepada lelaki yang ada di belakangnya ini. Namun tetap saja, lelaki itu masih bersikeras meminta tumpangannya.

"Aku tidak mengatakan kalau kau adalah seseorang yang menawari jasa semacam itu. Aku hanya meminta pertolonganmu. Tak bisakah kau menolongku untuk sekali ini saja?"

Memang, cara bicara lelaki itu sangatlah tidak sopan, dingin dan terkesan sombong. Terutama kepada orang yang pertama kali ditemuinya kemudian ia tiba-tiba meminta pertolongan orang tersebut. Namun, Sakura tak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Sakura memang tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Bahkan, jika ada suatu kecelakaan yang di jalan yang ia lintasi, ia tetap mengabaikannya. Itu karena, tidak ada yang meminta pertolongannya. Lain halnya dengan saat ini.

Lelaki yang ada di belakangnya ini meminta bantuannya. Entah apa yang terjadi pada lelaki itu. Yang pasti, ia kini tengah mengalami suatu masalah, dan lelaki itu memerlukan bantuannya.

Mungkin, untuk sekali ini, ia bisa berbaik hati pada orang asing.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarkanmu. Tapi, asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak memberikan tumpangan pada orang asing secara cuma-cuma."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Lumayan lah. Ia bisa mendapatkan bayaran atas jasa tumpangan yang diberikannya pada orang itu. Kebetulan sekarang adalah akhir bulan, dan uangnya sudah semakin menipis.

"Kau tenang saja. Kau bisa minta padaku berapa pun yang kau mau jika kau berhasil membawaku ke tempat yang jauh dari para penggemarku yang tengah berlari mengejarku ke arah kita."

"Ha? Penggemarmu? Memangnya kau ini artis?" Tanya Sakura dengan alisnya yang mengernyit heran.

"Begitulah. Kau bisa lihat ke belakang jika tidak percaya."

Sakura lantas menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Matanya terbelalak. Disana ada begitu banyak gadis yang berlari ke arah mereka dengan kamera maupun ponsel yang ada di tangan mereka, serta poster dari lelaki yang ada di belakangnya ini dengan tulisan,

 ** _WE LOVE YOU_ , SASUKE UCHIHA!**

"Merepotkan," Sakura mengumpat kesal.

"Pegangan dengan erat jika kau tidak ingin terbang tertiup angin," tambahnya.

Ia lantas memacu motornya dengan kencang ke arah jalan raya kemudian pergi dari hiruk pikuk perkotaan dengan membawa lelaki yang ada dibelakangnya ini.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Halo. Ini dia fic SasuSaku saya beberapa bulan lalu yang saya re-publish hari ini. XD

Sebenarnya saya hanya ingin merevisi beberapa scene pada fic ini. Tapi entah apa yang saya pikirkan saat itu, tiba-tiba saya berniat menghapus fic ini dari FFn lalu mempublish ulang. XD

Karenanya, saya memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada _readers_ yang padahal sudah mereview dan bahkan mem-favoritkan fic ini. m(_ _)m

Akhir kata, _mind to RnR_?


	2. Chapter 2

**I Need Your Help!**

 **A Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC (Saya usahakan agar bisa IC)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menghentikan motornya di depan sebuah gedung bertingkat, yang merupakan tempat dimana apartemen Sakura berada. Memang, lokasinya jauh dari keramaian. Bahkan, bisa dibilang tempat ini berada agak jauh dari perkotaan.

Alasannya membawa Sasuke kemari adalah karena Sasuke memintanya untuk dibawa ke tempat yang jauh dari keramainan, dan kebetulan ia tinggal di tempat yang jauh dari keramaian. Jadi, untuk apa mencari dan pergi ke tempat lain lagi? Lebih baik sekalian pulang.

"Kita sudah sampai di tempat sesuai keinginanmu, Tuan. Sekarang, mana bayaranku?" Sakura berujar seraya menodongkan tangannya di hadapan Sasuke.

Bukannya Sakura itu _matre_ , tapi saat ini ia benar-benar sedang krisis uang. Apalagi sekarang adalah tanggal tua.

"Posisiku belum aman. Bawa aku ke tempat yang lebih tertutup," ujar pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu dengan nada dinginnya.

" _Memangnya, aku ini bodyguardnya?_ " Batin Sakura kesal.

Sakura bukanlah orang yang suka mencari masalah, terutama terhadap orang yang baru ditemuinya yang ternyata adalah seorang artis. Oh ayolah, bisa saja pemuda itu membeli gedung apartemen didepannya kemudian dirinya diusir dari apartemennya sendiri bukan?

Oke, itu memang mengada-ada. Tapi bisa saja terjadi, bukan?

Sebelumnya Sasuke juga sempat berkata pada Sakura bahwa dirinya bisa meminta uang berapa saja sebagai bayaran telah membawanya jauh dari keramaian.

'Berapa saja' itu bisa berarti sebanyak apa pun yang kau mau, 'kan?

Itu sudah membuktikan pada Sakura bahwa orang yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah seorang yang kaya raya yang sanggup membeli sebuah mall sekalipun.

Jadi, mau tak mau, suka tak suka, Sakura memilih untuk mengikuti keinginan artis dari keluarga Uchiha itu. Tapi, bukankah Sasuke bilang tempat tertutup? Haruskah ia membawa pemuda itu ke apartemennya?

Ah, bagaimana jika membawanya pergi ke tempat lain? Tunggu, itu terlalu beresiko. Ingat, penggemar Sasuke Uchiha ada dimana-mana karena saking banyaknya. Belum lagi para wartawan.

Sakura menghela nafasnya.

Tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Hah, baiklah. Apakah kau keberatan jika aku membawamu ke apartemenku, err─"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ah iya, Uchiha- _san_. Bagaimana?"

"Selama para penggemar dan wartawan tidak mengetahui keberadaanku, aku tidak keberatan," jawab Sasuke menanggapi.

"Lagipula, apa kau sendiri tidak takut? Membawa seorang pemuda yang tidak kau kenal ke dalam apartemenmu? Kau yakin, heh?" Tambah Sasuke membalas pertanyaan Sakura dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Nada merendahkan tersirat dibalik kata-katanya itu.

 _Yup_. Itulah yang semestinya dipertanyakan. Apakah sang pemilik apartemen tidak keberatan dengan kehadirannya?

Sakura tertegun. Iya juga. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak memikirkan itu? Bisa saja bukan, Sasuke tiba-tiba berniat jahat padanya.

Disisi lain, Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Sangat tipis. Benar-benar tipis. Bahkan lebih tipis dari selembar kertas. Tapi sayangnya tidak setipis sebuah pembalut yang biasa digunakan para kaum hawa ketika datang bulan. Err, bagaimana bisa?

Terkadang, Naruto─salah satu sahabat Sasuke─bingung dengan sifat Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Sasuke itu pendiam dan bersikap sangat dingin pada siapa pun, bahkan keluarganya. Tapi, entah bagaimana Naruto sering melihat Sasuke tersenyum aneh sendirian. Terutama saat Sasuke menjahili─lebih tepatnya menggoda─orang lain, seperti yang dilakukannya pada Sakura tadi. Padahal menurutnya tidak ada hal yang lucu terhadap itu.

Naruto memang bukan sahabat Sasuke sejak kecil. Mereka baru saja saling mengenal setahun yang lalu pada suatu lokasi pemotretan untuk majalah _fashion_. Hingga kini, Naruto masih belum paham akan sifat Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Karenanya, ia hanya bisa menyimpulkan satu hal dari berbagai tingkah laku Sasuke yang sering dilihatnya hingga saat ini.

Sasuke itu, diam-diam suka jahil.

Kembali ke Sakura yang tengah terdiam memikirkan jawaban yang sekiranya tepat sehingga tidak menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Apalagi di depan seorang Uchiha yang─sekiranya ia tahu dari Ino─sangat tersohor, kaya raya, dan yah, menjunjung tinggi harga diri mereka.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Tampangmu tidak menyiratkan bahwa kau akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padaku. Bahkan, kurasa kau tidak mungkin tertarik pada perempuan sepertiku."

Tak jauh berbeda dari Sasuke, Sakura juga menjawab sebagaimana ia biasanya bersikap. Ia tampak tenang walau sebenarnya hatinya tidak setenang yang terlihat.

Sakura memang mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak keberatan dan tidak merasa khawatir akan keberadaan Sasuke di apartemennya yang hanya dihuni oleh dirinya sendiri. Tapi, jika boleh jujur, Sakura tetap saja merasa was-was. Apalagi, orang yang baru ditemuinya secara kebetulan ini adalah seorang pemuda. Mungkin saja, pemuda ini adalah orang jahat yang berpura-pura menjadi orang baik-baik bukan?

" _Mungkin aku harus mempersiapkan keahlian bela diriku mulai sekarang,"_ Sakura membatin. Sakura memang tidak begitu ahli dalam berkelahi. Namun, dirinya pernah mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler Judo semenjak SMP hingga SMA. Jadi, setidaknya ia sedikit tahu-menahu cara untuk menjaga dirinya dari ancaman tak terduga.

"Hn." Sasuke menanggapi seadanya sebagaimana sifatnya. Dingin sedingin es kering dan datar sedatar papan talenan baru. Mungkinkah, semua anggota keluarga Uchiha memiliki sifat yang sama sepertinya?

Entahlah. Hanya anggota keluarga Uchiha dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Tapi, tunggu dulu! Ada satu hal yang aneh dan tak bisa dipikirkan hanya dengan logika. Bagaimana bisa es menjadi kering? Bukankah es tetaplah bersifat basah walaupun beku?

Siapa sebenarnya orang aneh yang memberi julukan 'Es Kering' kepada Sasuke, heh?

.

.

.

Disisi lain.

"Hatchiiii!" Naruto mengusap hidungnya yang baru saja bersin.

"Aneh, padahal masih musim panas," ujarnya sambil memegang dagunya, seakan memasang pose berpikir.

Err.. Naruto , jadi kau yang membuat julukan aneh itu?

.

.

.

"Silahkan masuk."

" _Ojama shimasu_."

Dengan tenang serta wajah datarnya, Sasuke menapakkan kakinya memasuki apartemen Sakura. Benar-benar rapi. Itulah kesan pertama yang ia berikan kepada suasana apartemen Sakura.

Sakura berjalan mendahului Sasuke. Mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk di sofa empuknya, sementara dirinya pergi ke dapur menyiapkan minuman dan cemilan.

Sasuke kembali memperhatikan seisi ruangan disekitarnya. Apartemen Sakura tidak bisa dibilang luas, namun juga tidak sempit. Perabotannya pun tak sebanyak yang ada di rumahnya─yang tentunya jauh lebih besar jika dibandingkan dengan apartemen Sakura─, tapi sekiranya sudah cukup untuk memenuhi apartemen ini.

Tidak perlu berlama-lama di dapur, Sakura segera kembali ke ruang tamu serta membawakan dan menyuguhkan secangkir kopi dan semangkuk kue kering kepada Sasuke.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" Celetuk Sasuke seraya mengambil cangkir kopi yang diletakkan di atas meja kecil yang ada dihadapannya.

"Begitulah," jawab Sakura singkat.

Selepas itu, suasana menjadi hening. Sasuke adalah orang yang irit bicara, sementara Sakura tidak begitu suka berinteraksi dengan orang asing. Jadi, masing-masing diri mereka memutuskan untuk diam.

Hingga setengah jam kedepannya, posisi mereka masih tetap seperti itu. Yang berbeda hanyalah isi dari cangkir kopi dan mangkuk kue kering yang kini keduanya telah tak berisi lagi, atau bisa kita bilang sudah habis. Ah, jangan lupakan sebuah televisi yang menyala di depan sana.

Sakura yang pada mulanya berfokus pada berita yang disiarkan di televisi, kini mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Jadi, berapa lama kau akan berdiam disini?" Pertanyaan yang terngiang sejak tadi di pikirannya pun langsung terlontar dari bibirnya.

Sasuke tak langsung merespon. Ia masih saja memfokuskan pandanganya ke arah televisi yang tengah menayangkan sebuah _anime_ dengan alur yang menceritakan dimana manusia berperang demi memperebutkan dan memenangkan sebuah cawan suci.

Sasuke bingung, kenapa mereka memperebutkan sebuah cawan? Bukankah mereka bisa membeli sebuah atau mungkin satu set cawan di mall?

Ekhem, Sasuke, cawan yang dimaksud pada _anime_ itu dan cawan yang kau maksud itu berbeda.

Tapi, yang lebih penting dari kedua cawan yang dimaksud adalah..

Kenapa Sasuke malah sibuk menonton _anime_ itu dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura yang jauh lebih penting ketimbang cawan-cawan itu, hah?!

Jika kita melihat keadaan Sakura, ia tampak santai saja dengan itu. Oke, dia memang tampak tenang-tenang saja. Tapi, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia benar-benar kesal. Sangat-sangat kesal!

" _JANGAN DIAM SAJA JIKA ADA ORANG BERTANYA, BODOH!"_

Jujur saja, Sakura sangat ingin berteriak seperti itu di depan wajah Sasuke. Tetapi, Sakura tak ingin Sasuke mencapnya sebagai orang yang berisik dan banyak omong. Yah, namanya juga gengsi. Apalagi di depan pemuda ekhem-tampan-ekhem.

Sakura menghela nafas, mencoba menetralisir emosinya. Ia membatalkan niatnya untuk bertanya kembali pada Sasuke. Saat Sasuke sudah ingin pergi, ia pasti akan pergi dari apartemen ini dengan sendirinya, bukan? Begitulah pikirnya.

Sasuke masih saja memfokuskan pandangannya pada televisi itu. _Anime_ yang ditontonnya itu tengah menayangkan adegan dimana sang _heroine_ hendak menginap selama beberapa hari di rumah _partner_ -nya pada perang memperebutkan cawan apalah itu.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang menginap, Sasuke baru mengingat sesuatu. Ia lantas mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura. Sakura yang merasa kaget karena Sasuke yang sejak tadi asyik menonton anime tiba-tiba menoleh padanya, hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hei, Nona," ujar Sasuke.

"Sakura Haruno. Kau bisa memanggilku Sakura," ralat Sakura karena tidak ingin dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Nona'.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Aku punya sebuah permintaan padamu."

Sakura kembali dibuat bingung. Permintaan macam apa yang akan diminta Sasuke kepada orang sepertinya? Sasuke adalah orang dari kalangan atas. Pastinya ia ingin sesuatu yang bersifat mewah.

Ah! Ja-jangan-jangan..

"Maaf, Uchiha- _san_. Aku tidak bisa memberimu uang, terutama dalam jumlah besar. Kau tahu sendiri bukan, aku hidup sendiri disini? Lagipula, kau sendiri belum membayar ongkos tumpanganmu padaku." Sakura langsung menolak dengan tegas apa yang ia kira akan menjadi permintaan Sasuke. Meminjam uang, katanya? Hei! Sasuke bahkan belum memberitahu apa permintaannya.

"Tolong jangan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Aku tidak berniat membuatmu menjadi gelandangan dadakan. Aku hanya ingin meminjam tempat tinggal. Ah, atau bisa kusebut dengan 'menumpang'."

Dengan sengaja, Sasuke memberi sedikit penekanan pada kata 'menumpang'.

Sakura─yang tentunya─kini tengah terdiam, memproses dan mencerna setiap perkataan Sasuke beserta maknanya. Sasuke juga turut diam─menunggu jawaban. Sekitar lima belas detik kemudian, Sakura mulai sadar dan paham dengan permintaan Sasuke barusan.

Ha? Menumpang katanya? Menumpang…

─MENUMPANG?!

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN MENUMPANG, HAH?"

Matahari mulai terbenam menandakan hari beranjak petang. Namun hingga saat ini, pemuda asing yang diketahui bernama Sasuke Uchiha belum juga meninggalkan Sakura yang sangat ingin menikmati kedamaian di apartemennya yang sepi.

Tapi, ada yang lebih penting ketimbang menyuruh Sasuke pulang saat ini.

Sakura, kau tidak jadi ke supermarket?

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Balasan review untuk yang tidak log-in :**

 _Lhylia Kiryu_ : Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini. Ini sudah dilanjut ya. Ditunggu review-nya lagi. :3

.

.

 **A/N :**

Halo. '-')7

Imkyuu datang dengan chapter 2. '-')7

Ohohoho, seperti biasa, saya mohon kritik dan saran untuk pengembangan fic ini. :3

Review, review, revieeeeew. :3 (?)


	3. Chapter 3

**I Need Your Help!**

 **A Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC (Saya usahakan agar bisa IC)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN MENUMPANG, HAH?" Sakura yang berteriak tepat di depan telinga Sasuke mau tak mau membuat pemuda Uchiha tersebut harus menutup telinganya dari serangan yang hendak memecahkan gendang telinganya. Sasuke tak habis pikir, kenapa Sakura bisa berteriak sekeras itu? Apakah dia tidak sadar suaranya itu sangat 'luar biasa'?

Sasuke menghela napas. Tidak bisakah gadis di depannya ini berteriak dengan anggun?

Err, Sasuke, bagaimana caranya berteriak dengan anggun? Lagipula, yang menyebabkan putri keluarga Haruno ini berteriak adalah kau, Sasuke.

"Kau belum lulus sekolah dasar, hm? Menumpang saja tidak paham," cibir Sasuke.

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura kesal. Siapa juga orang berusia lebih dari dua puluh tahun dikatakan tidak lulus sekolah dasar padahal orang itu bekerja sebagai pegawai kantoran yang telaten?

"Ck! Bukannya tidak paham, aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa kau ingin menumpang disini. Lagipula, kenapa kau meminta tinggal disini? Diusir dari rumahmu?"

"Maaf, Nona. Tapi aku tipe orang yang lebih memilih pergi daripada diusir," tanggap Sasuke dengan nada dinginnya─tentu saja.

"Namaku Sakura, bukan Nona!"

"Ah, iya. Maafkan saya, Nona Sakura." Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura.

Sakura mendesah berat. Ada-ada saja orang di depannya ini. Sudah hidup kaya tapi memilih pergi dari rumah? Dan lagi, kerlingan mata macam apa itu! Dia tidak percaya bahwa orang yang di depannya ini benar-benar seorang artis bersifat seperti es kering! Yang benar pastilah artis yang bersifat seperti lelehan es krim yang menempel di tangan. Hiii, menjijikkan!

"Jadi, apa alasanmu meminta untuk tinggal disini?"

"Aku kabur. Aku tidak punya rumah. Aku tidak mau membongkar identitasku hanya dengan memesan sebuah apartemen atau hotel."

"Alasanmu kabur?"

"Aku malas dengan peraturan tidak boleh melakukan ini dan itu dari Ibu atau dari agensiku."

Sakura mengangguk paham. Terkadang memang sangat menyulitkan menjadi seorang anak dengan Ibu yang super protektif, bahan Sakura sendiri merasakannya. Belum lagi peraturan dari agensinya juga. Semua itu pasti membuatnya ingin agar suatu saat dapat hidup bebas.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi jangan berharap terlalu banyak padaku. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu untuk tinggal disini begitu saja. Kau tahu? Aku bahkan perlu waktu sebulan untuk memohon pada keluargaku agar mengizinkanku tinggal sendiri di apartemen. Kau tahu sendiri bukan rasanya jika anggota keluargamu terlalu protektif padamu? Seperti dikekang. Pergi berbelanja bersama teman tidak boleh, karaoke-an bersama teman tidak boleh, berangkat diantar, dan pulang harus dijemput," papar Sakura panjang lebar.

"Terkadang aku juga ingin merasa bebas. Aku tidak ingin dikekang. Aku tidak hidup di penjara!" Tambahnya dengan tampang nanar. Sasuke menunduk, merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sakura. Bagaimana rasanya terlalu dikekang oleh keluarga sendiri, belum lagi oleh agensinya yang melarangnya berperilaku sebebas mungkin di dunia luar.

"Dan sekarang aku sudah merasakannya! Aku bebas! Oke, meskipun aku harus mengunjungi mereka seminggu sekali. Tapi, menurutku ini sudah cukup. Aku sudah mendapat kebebasanku di umurku yang ke-23 ini!" Sakura berseru dengan nada senang serta senyum puas. Tampak secercah sinar kebahagiaan di matanya. Sasuke tertegun, akankah dia mendapatkan kebebasan itu juga? Kebebasan seperti yang dirasakan Sakura?

─Eits, tunggu sebentar. Tadi Sakura bilang apa?

"Sakura!"

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Tadi kau mengatakan bahwa kau mengunjungi keluargamu seminggu sekali bukan?"

Sakura bingung, "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan itu?"

"Jawab saja!"

"Ya, begitulah. Minggu ini aku belum sempat pulang, jadi mungkin besok aku akan kesana. Ada masalah dengan itu?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Entah apa yang direncanakan Sasuke, Sakura tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Toh, dirinya bukanlah tipe orang yang memiliki tingkat keingintahuan yang tinggi. Merepotkan, katanya.

Sakura melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjuk angka 7 dengan jarum pendeknya dan angka 2 dengan jarum panjangnya. Sakura tersentak. Ini sudah malam namun pemuda ini belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda hendak pergi dari apartemennya. Sakura mendesah pelan. Mungkin untuk malam ini dia bisa sedikit berbaik hati pada pemuda asing?

" _Ano,_ Uchiha _-san_. Jika kau tidak kebera─"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku, terdengar seperti aku adalah bos-mu. Panggil aku Sasuke, tanpa sufiks juga tidak apa," sela Sasuke dengan tampang datarnya yang sudah kembali setelah tersenyum tipis tadi.

"A-ah, baiklah kalau begitu, err, Sasuke- _kun_? Jika kau memang tidak keberatan, aku akan mengizinkanmu tinggal disini hanya untuk malam ini, bagaimana? Tapi besok kau harus segera kembali ke rumahmu atau mendapatkan tempat tinggal baru karena aku tidak akan menerimamu lagi. Bisa saja aku mendapat masalah dari keluargaku jika aku terus membiarkanmu disini."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Inikah yang disebut dengan kelembutan hati seorang perempuan yang sering dikatakan ibunya? Oke, dulu mungkin dia tidak percaya dan merasa bahwa itu hanya bualan ibunya agar dirinya lebih menyayangi ibunya yang _over-protective_ padanya itu. Tapi sekarang dia sudah membuktikannya, di depan matanya sendiri!

Sasuke memandangi Sakura. "Kau yakin? Bukankah bagimu aku ini orang asing?" Tanyanya.

"Bukankah kau yang tadi meminta untuk tinggal disini? Kenapa sekarang kau seperti enggan begitu, hah?" Tanya Sakura balik.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke dengan sedikit mendengus geli mendengar pernyataan Sakura.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas bantuanmu untuk malam ini," tambah Sasuke dengan menundukkan kepalanya kepada Sakura.

Krooooooooooook!

Tunggu.

Suara apa itu? Yang baru saja!

Sakura masih dengan tampang kagetnya. Entah karena Sasuke yang notabene memiliki harga diri tinggi tiba-tiba menundukkaan kepala padanya atau karena suara barusan yang terdengar seperti…

Suara perut yang lapar.

Oke, Sakura tahu dan sadar kalau dirinya baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya di sebuah restoran pinggir jalan. Selain itu, dia tidak merasa lapar sama sekali. Jadi, kemungkinannya hanya satu.

Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan malu. Jika Sakura adalah salah satu dari penggemar Sasuke, mungkin saat ini dia sudah mengabadikan momen ini dengan memfoto wajah Sasuke yang seakan tengah membeku saat ini.

"Pfftt." Sakura menahan tawanya, tidak ingin membuat Sasuke jauh lebih malu daripada saat ini. Sasuke sudah mulai menaham emosinya.

"Tertawalah sepuasmu jika kamu mau, Sakura."

Ssedikit tersentak, dia bertanya pada Sasuke. "K-kau serius?"

"Hn."

1…

2…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ADUH SASUKE- _KUN_! SUARA PERUTMU HEBAT SEKALI! HAHAHA!" Gelak tawa yang luar biasa seakan menggelegar keluar dari mulut Sakura. Sasuke kembali dikagetkan dengan suara Sakura yang luar biasa, yang bahkan bisa..

Membuat sakit kuping!

.

.

.

Sasuke mengenakan jaketya sembari menunggu Sakura di depan pintu. Tak disangka, perempuan berwajah manis sepertinya memiliki suara yang luar biasa memekakan telinga. Sasuke menggeleng kecil. Namun disamping itu, Sakura adalah orang yang baik. Walaupun dia terlihat sok tidak peduli, sejujurnya dia adalah orang yang tidak tega terhadap berbagai hal.

Bagaimana Sasuke tahu?

Oho, tentu saja dia tahu. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang pandai bersosialisasi. Dia bahkan memiliki topengnya sendiri jika tampil di depan para wartawan dan media manapun. Selain itu, Sasuke harus sangat berhati-hati dalam bersosialisasi di lingkungan seperti itu. Karena bisa saja satu, dua, tiga orang, atau mungkin lebih berniat mencelakakan hidupnya atau mencari keuntungan darinya. Karena itulah, Sasuke cukup pandai dalam menilai sikap orang dari tingkah laku serta gaya bicaranya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, membayangkan jika suatu saat nanti ia memiliki seorang istri yang cantik dengan sifat tidak tegaan tapi sok tidak peduli serta memiliki suara yang mungkin dapat memecahkan gendang telinga seorang paruh baya. Yah, kira-kira seperti Sakura.

Tunggu, Sasuke. Bukankah itu artinya kau ingin menikah dengan Sakura?

Sasuke menunduk setelah memikirkan imajinasi masa depannya barusan, lantas melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia hendak mendinginkan kepalanya sejenak.

Tapi sayangnya, baru saja ia melupakan imajinasi luar biasanya tadi, si objek imajinasi lantas muncul di depannya dengan penampilan yang, err..

Biasa saja?

Sakura mengenakan celana jeans panjang semata kaki, sepasang sepatu sneakers, baju kaos abu-abu polos, serta jaket berwarna putih. Rambut sepunggungnya ia ikat _ponytail_.

Sasuke terbengong melihat penampilan Sakura. Entah kenapa, ia merasa kecewa. Mungkin karena─

"Kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Ya. Aku atau kau yang mengendarai motornya?"

"Kau saja. Aku tidak bisa mengendarai sepeda motor."

"Eh? Benarkah? Pantas saja saat kita bertemu di jalan tadi kau malah menumpang, bukannya kabur dari _fans_ -mu dengan mengendarai sepeda motor."

"Aku hanya bisa mengendarai mobil."

"Oh. Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo keluar."

─bayangan istri cantik yang feminim itu lenyap begitu saja dari kepalanya.

Tapi, hal yang saat ini terjadi pada dirinya sejujurnya lebih menohok hati Sasuke ketimbang bayangan istri idaman yang hilang itu.

Sasuke dan Sakura telah berada di area parkir apartemen. Sakura mengambil motor kesayangannya, lalumembawanya kepinggir jalan di dekat tempat Sasuke berdiri. Sasuke lantas menaiki bagian belakang sepeda motor tersebut.

"Pegangan! Kita sedikit ngebut. Kalau tidak rumah makannya akan tutup," perintah Sakura.

"Hn."

Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura. Sakura tidak keberatan karena dirinya lah yang meminta Sasuke melakukan itu. Bukannya mencari kesempatan, tapi Sakura tidak ingin Sasuke terlempar kebelakang karena ditiup angin kencang malam hari. Sakura juga yang repot kalau begitu jadinya.

Namun di samping itu, justru Sasuke lah yang merasa keberatan dengan semua ini. Sasuke yang tidak bisa mengendarai sepeda motor, akhirnya dibonceng oleh Sakura dengan motornya. Karena angin malam yang kencang─serta permintaan Sakura tentunya, Sasuke berpegangan pada pinggang Sakura.

Tidakkah orang lain akan melihat dirinya aneh? Seorang pria lah yang harusnya melakukan semua ini pada seorang gadis. Bukankah itu romantis?

Tapi pada kasus Sasuke kali ini yang terjadi justru sebaliknya.

Sasuke kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Ia bahkan ingin membuang wajahnya, kalau bisa. Akan sangat malu jika kakaknya, yaitu Itachi yang sangat jahil itu melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

" _Kenapa harus Sakura yang terlihat seperti gentleman? Kenapa bukan aku?"_ Ratap Sasuke di dalam hatinya.

Aa, _kawaisou na,_ Sasuke.

.

.

.

Disamping itu─

" _Hah, suara perut Sasuke-_ kun _mengingatkanku untuk ke supermarket."_

" _Gara-gara dia aku lupa ke supermarket, tapi karenanya juga aku jadi ingat lagi."_

" _Aku harus menyalahkannya atau tidak, hah?"_

─Sakura sibuk bergulat dengan batinnya sembari fokus mengendarai motornya.

.

.

Kau baru ingat sekarang, eh? Sakura?

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

Halo, Imkyuu disini! xD

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, chapter 3 dapat di-update! Banzaaaai /tebar bunga

Saya benar-benar minta maaf atas keterlambatan yang luar biasa dan segala kekurangan untuk chapter 3 kali ini. Ada berbagai kendala yang saya hadapi di kehidupan nyata. Seperti UTS, UAS, les, kegiatan ekstrakulikuler, laptop rusak, wi-fi error, malas ngetik(?), ide macet(?), dan sebagainya.

Tapi disamping itu, saya sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian yang telah memberikan review, mem-favorite dan mem-follow saya serta ff ini. Terima kasih banyak! xD

Untuk chapter 4 akan saya publish secepat mungkin sebelum kesibukan untuk mempersiapkan UN datang ke dalam kehidupan saya yang sejak awal selalu merana akan berbagai kesibukan yang saya alami.

Okesip, ini balasan untuk review dari kalian yang tidak login dan tidak saya balas melalui pm:

 **hanazono yuri** ini sudah dilanjut. Terima kasih komentarnya xD

 **imphyslonely sugar** ini sudah dilanjut. Maaf karena jadinya sangaaaaat lama

 **Azuma Sarafine** terima kasih atas komentarnya, terima kasih kembali xD

 **ApriliaPutri** maaf kalau chapter kali ini juga pendek. Saya memang sengaja membuat setiap chapter hanya berkisar 1k hingga 1,5k word, karena menurut saya pribadi kalau ff saya dibuat dalam satu chapter hingga cukup panjang justru kurang gregetnya(?). Tapi saya terima sarannya, untuk chapter depan akan saya usahakan agar agak panjang tapi tidak begitu panjang.(?) Terima kasih atas komentarnya xD

 **dianarndraha** ini sudah dilanjut ya, terima kasih xD

.

Okesip, sekian A/N untuk chapter ini xD

Akhir kata,

mind to RnR?


	4. Chapter 4

**I Need Your Help!**

 **A Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC (Saya usahakan agar bisa IC)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menghela nafas berat. Ditatapnya dompet coklatnya yang kini hanya berisi dua lembar uang kertas dengan nominal kecil. Akhir bulan yang miris. Seharusnya pemuda itu membayarnya bukan? Tapi kenapa justru dirinya yang membayarkan pemuda itu?!

Ekhem, begini ceritanya..

.

.

 ** _Flashback_**

.

.

Sakura beserta Sasuke yang diboncengnya telah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka, rumah makan. Memang tidak seperti restauran mewah yang biasa dikunjungi Sasuke bersama rekan-rekan artisnya. Tapi, selama itu bisa mengenyangkan perutnya, apa salahnya? Lagipula, di seberang jalan ada supermarket. Sakura jadi tidak perlu pergi terlalu jauh lagi.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau makan saja dulu disini. Aku akan ke supermarket di sana. Setelah berbelanja aku akan datang ke tempatmu," ujar Sakura sembari menunjuk supermarket di seberang jalan tersebut.

"Hn. Tunggu sebentar Sakura," cegat Sasuke ketika Sakura hendak menyeberang jalan.

"Ada apa lagi?" Sakura berbalik.

"Maaf merepotkanmu lagi, tapi bisakah kau menemaniku memesan makanan? Kau tahu bukan jika di rumah makan ini kita harus membayar tepat saat mendapat makanannya?"

"Ha? Memangnya kau ada masalah dengan itu sampai ingin ditemani olehku? Kau bisa sendiri bukan? Cukup berikan uang kepada kasir lalu dia akan memberi makanannya. Itu saja kau tidak bisa? Ah, atau jangan-jangan kau tidak berani?" Sakura tersenyum mengejek.

"Bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu maksudmu apa? Cepat katakan. Hah, belanja ke supermarket saja harus serepot ini," Sakura membalikkan badannya kembali menghadap ke jalan raya. Menghadap ke kanan dan kekiri, menunggu jalan mulai sepi kendaraan sehingga bisa menyeberang sekaligus mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Ekhem, maukah kau meminjamkamku uang? Sedikit saja! Aku berjanji akan membeli makanan yang murah. Jika ada kembaliannya aku akan mengembalikannya padamu!"

Sakura tercengang kembali. Matanya terbelalak─ah bukan, matanya melotot. Tubuhnya lantas kembali berbalik menghadap pemuda Uchiha itu.

"SASUKE- _KUN_!"

.

.

 ** _End of Flashback_**

.

.

Sakura menghela nafas lagi. Merasa seakan inilah cobaan hidup terberat yang pernah dialaminya. Sakura pernah menjadi korban pem- _bully_ -an ketika SMP, tapi rasanya itu jauh lebih baik daripada cobaan yang menimpanya kini.

Ia menatap tajam seorang pemuda yang tengah mengalihkan pandangannya, berpura-pura tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya mendapat tatapan tajam dari harimau berambut merah jambu. Ya, pemuda itu lah _biang kerok_ dari segala cobaan yang dialami Sakura hari ini.

"Sasuke."

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban. Padahal Sakura yakin suaranya cukup keras untuk di dengar Sasuke. Lagipula, malam ini jalan raya lumayan sepi.

"Sasuke!" Sakura kembali memanggil nama Sasuke dengan sedikit nada yang berubah.

"Kau melupakan sufiks ' _kun_ '-nya, Sakura."

Sasuke semakin tidak mau menoleh, malah dia ingin segera kabur dari sini karena tampaknya ia telah berhasil membuat gadis di depannya ini semakin marah. Sakura bahkan tidak membentaknya. Bukankah akan lebih menyeramkan jika seseorang tengah marah namun dia tidak membentakmu? Tatapannya luar biasa tajam!

"Seharusnya dulu aku mengikuti perintah Ibu untuk membuat rekening saja," rutuk Sakura pada dirinya.

"Kau tahu? Uangku untuk bulan ini sangat sedikit! Aku bahkan tidak jadi membeli bahan makanan untuk minggu ini hanya karenamu! Tidakkah kau merasakan sedikit saja penderitaanku? Ah, maaf, aku baru ingat jika kau ini adalah orang kaya. Mana pernah kau merasakan krisis uang. Disaat tidak memiliki uang kau bahkan berani meminjam uang dan menumpang tempat tinggal pada seorang gadis yang tidak kau kenal. Kau tidak punya harga diri, hah?" Bentak Sakura pada Sasuke. Emosinya sudah meledak.

Namun tak berselang lama, Sakura lantas tersentak, menyadari perkataannya tadi agak kurang ajar. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke, menyadari perubahan raut wajah pada pemuda itu.

Menghela nafas lebih panjang, Sakura meredakan emosinya. Dia harus tenang. Saat ini dia tengah menghadapi orang kaya yang 'miskin sementara'. Tentunya, dia selaku orang biasa yang 'tampak kaya' harus memberi bantuan dengan─sedikit─ikhlas, meskipun harus mengorbankan sisa uang di masa kritisnya. Apalagi kata-katanya yang tadi sangatlah kurang ajar.

"Maaf, Sasuke- _kun._ Kau tidak perlu memikirkan perkataanku yang barusan."

"Untuk apa minta maaf?"

"Karena kau membentakku tadi? Bukankah kau melakukan hal yang benar? Yang salah disini adalah aku, jadi kau tidak perlu minta maaf," sambung Sasuke sembari mengeratkan jaketnya, bermaksud menghangatkan tubuhnya dari udara malam yang dingin. Sempat dirinya berpikir untuk meminta pelukan pada Sakura, tentunya dengan maksud bercanda. Tapi setelah ia merasa kondisinya saat ini tidak memungkinkan karena suasana yang canggung, ia tidak jadi melakukannya.

"Ayo cepat kembali ke apartemenmu. Disini dingin," ucap Sasuke lagi kedinginan.

Sakura mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan suara lantas menyalakan motornya.

.

.

.

"Besok siang aku akan segera pergi dari sini, kau tenang saja," ujar Sasuke sesampainya mereka di depan pintu apartemen Sakura.

Tidak ada respon dari Sakura, Sasuke menganggap bahwa itu artinya 'iya'.

"Aku pinjam balkonmu. Jangan perdulikan aku, kau tidur saja di kamarmu."

Tanpa melepaskan jaketnya, Sasuke langsung berjalan ke arah balkon lalu menutup pintunya yang terbuat dari kaca tembus pandang itu.

Sakura masih terdiam. Tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun untuk Sasuke. Dia lantas pergi ke kamarnya, hendak mengganti pakaian lalu tidur.

Dihempaskannya tubuhnya di kasur empuknya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar. Kembali terbayang kata-katanya pada Sasuke tadi. Saat itu ia benar-benar kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Kau lupa berbelanja karena seseorang meminta tumpangan secara paksa padamu lalu ketika kau ingat akan rencana belanjamu, uangmu justru digunakan oleh seseorang tersebut untuk membeli makanan.

 _"Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan itu!"_ Batin Sakura menyesal.

Lelah, itu lah yang dirasakan Sakura. Saat ini, ia hanya ingin meluapkan semua hal yang membuat batinnya terbebani hari ini dengan tidur.

Sakura menggulingkan badannya ke samping. Memeluk bantal gulingnya lalu mulai memejamkan matanya secara perlahan ketika rasa kantuk itu mulai menyerang.

Namun, sepertinya kegiatan tidurnya ia batalkan, karena ia melihat setumpuk kertas di atas mejanya sebelum matanya terlelap.

Ia tersentak. Ia lupa dengan pekerjaannya yang belum ia revisi! Segera saja, ia terbangun dari tempat tidurnya, menyambar semua berkas-berkas itu lalu membawanya ke meja makan. Tak lupa, sebuah laptop juga turut dibawanya ke meja makan.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara gaduh karena tapakan kaki seseorang yang berlari menengok ke arah belakang. Dilihatnya Sakura kini tengah memilah beberapa dokumen. Setelahnya, ia melirik ke arah jam dinding.

 _"Sudah jam setengah sepuluh?"_

Sasuke membuka pintu balkon lalu sedikit menengokkan kepalanya pada pintu itu. "Hei, kau tidak tidur?"

"Nanti. Setelah semua ini beres," jawab Sakura dengan mata yang terfokus pada layar laptop dan tangan yang memegang selembar kertas.

"Kenapa tidak kau kerjakan sejak tadi saja?"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tadi tidak mencari makanan sendiri saja, atau mencari tumpangan yang lain saja? Dengan begitu aku bisa─"

Sakura tidak melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. Tak disangkanya, ia kembali terbawa emosi. Padahal tadi ia merasa dirinya sudah cukup bisa mengendalikan amarahnya.

"Kau bisa apa?" Tanya Sasuke, ia kembali membalikkan badannya menghadap ke luar.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, melainkan terdengar suara pintu balkon yang dibuka. Sakura sedikit melirik, rupanya Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan.

" _Ah, mungkin dia mau tidur,"_ batin Sakura.

Namun, ia heran. Kenapa Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya?

" _Oh, pasti ke dapur,_ " batinnya lagi ketika ia ingat bahwa letak dapurnya ada di belakangnya. Adalah hal yang wajar bukan jika sebelum tidur kau meminum segelas air mineral?

Sakura lantas kembali berfokus pada pekerjaannya. Tidak memperdulikan lagi apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke di rumahnya. Tentunya jika hal itu tidak merugikannya.

Bukannya ke dapur, Sasuke malah berdiri di belakangnya. Merasa heran, Sakura menoleh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tidak ada."

Irit kata, seperti biasa.

Sakura masih mengabaikan Sasuke dan sibuk berkutat pada pekerjaannya. Sasuke merasa jengah melihat semua kertas itu.

"Sepertinya kau tergila-gila dengan pekerjaanmu."

"Kau benar. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan dapat uang, dengan begitu aku tidak bisa hidup."

"Kau bisa meminta uang pada orang tuamu bukan?" ujar Sasuke lalu mengambil salah satu kertas lalu membaca isinya. Namun, Sakura merebut kembali kertas yang dipegang Sasuke.

"Hei!" Protes Sasuke.

"Apa? Kau tidak suka jika aku mengambil kertas penting ini dari tanganmu untuk pekerjaanku?"

"Hn."

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang lebih banyak dari itu?"

"Hn."

Sakura berdecak. Tidak bisakah ia menghilangkan kebiasaan menjawab pertanyaan orang dengan bergumam yang bahkan artinya tidak jelas seperti itu?

"Asal kau tahu, sejak awal aku yang memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri. Aku harus bertanggung jawab dengan keputusanku itu. Kau kira aku bisa seenaknya? Meminta hidup mandiri tapi masih bergantung pada mereka? Kalau begitu percuma saja tinggal terpisah," jawab Sakura dengan lantang menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar penuturan Sakura. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi mencari udara lagi dan tidak mengganggu Sakura lagi. Tapi suara Sakura mencegatnya.

"Mau kemana kau?"

Sasuke berhenti lalu menoleh sembari berujar, "Ke balkon, aku mau cari udara segar lagi. Kenapa? Bukankah kau ingin aku pergi agar tidak mengganggu pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku memintamu untuk pergi."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengar itu. "Hm, berarti kau ingin aku menemanimu begadang semalaman?" Godanya.

Sakura tersentak, menyadari perkataannya yang terkesan ambigu itu. Semburat merah tampak samar di wajahnya─malu.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara. Ternyata lebih baik kau tetap diam atau bergumam aneh seperti sebelumnya saja," ujarnya lantas beranjak dari kursinya menuju dapur─hendak mengambil segelas air─sekaligus berniat menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya.

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya lalu kembali ke balkon untuk mencari udara─katanya.

Menghela nafas, Sakura berujar,"Bisa-bisanya orang sepertinya muncul dihadapanku," lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tumpukan kertas putih di hadapannya.

Lagi, ia menghela nafas sembari memegang dahinya.

"Kenapa banyak sekali?"

.

.

.

.

Suara dari aduan sendok dan mangkuk memanglah berisik. Saking berisiknya, hal ini membuat Sasuke jengkel. Mungkin, jika ini adalah komik, empat sudut siku-siku berwarna merah akan muncul di atas kepalanya.

"Kau itu perempuan, tahu? Kau seharusnya makan lebih lembut, lebih pelan, dan tanpa suara," kritik Sasuke sambil menyeruput kopinya.

Merasa harga dirinya sebagai perempuan dilecehkan, Sakura membalas, "Apa masalahmu? Terserah padaku seperti apa aku makan. Haruskah aku bersikap sok feminim? Euh, aku tidak mau!"

Ia lantas kembali memakan buburnya hingga habis. Selepas meminum air, ia kembali berujar, "Kau harus berterima kasih padaku. Aku sedang buru-buru, tahu? Aku bisa terlambat pergi ke kantor."

Ia menyendok bubur itu lagi. Makan, lalu telan.

"Tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu sendiri disini bersama barang-barang berhargaku sementara aku pergi bekerja. Jika aku menyuruhmu pergi, aku yakin kau pasti akan membuntutiku karena, yah, kau tidak punya uang saat ini."

Masih menyeruput kopinya, Sasuke diam menyimak.

 _"Aku akan membuntutinya? Percaya diri sekali,"_ batin Sasuke.

"Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk membawamu ke rumahku sebelum aku ke kantor. Karena itulah aku buru-buru seperti ini."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Bagaimana?"

"Tidak masalah."

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa di rumahku?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, tidak apa-apa jika kau tiba-tiba membawa pemuda asing ke rumahmu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum.

"Tentu, ini keputusanku sendiri jadi tidak apa-apa."

Mengernyitkan alisnya, Sasuke heran. Ada apa dengan gadis merah jambu ini?

"Baiklah jika itu maumu."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu ambil semua barang bawaanmu. Kita berangkat sekarang."

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

Halo! Ketemu lagi sama kyu xD

Udah lebih dari setengah tahun engga update /plok xD

Maaf banget buat kalian yang pengen update kilat, malah jadi molor banget updatenya. Trus juga buat yang sebelumnya bilang minta dipanjangin lagi, maaf anda belum beruntung. Silakan coba lagi/? xD

Beribu maaf buat kalian semua, untuk segala kesalahan kyu atau mungkin kyu yang terkesan php atas update dan lain-lain. Sebenarnya chapter ini udah update beberapa hari yang lalu di wattpad. Rencananya, kyu mau langsung update disini habis update di wattpad. Tapi apa daya, laptop kyu kalau buka browser pasti super lambat :"^ Jadinya baru bisa update hari ini di ffn. Maaf sekali lagi :"^

Ah iya, ini ada balasan review chapter kemarin xD

 **Bang Kise Ganteng** : Ini udah dilanjut, Bang/? xD Hmm, kalau dibilang tomboy, benernya ngga tomboy sih xD Cuma aja pas scene pakaian Sakura itu, kan mereka cuma mau pergi makan, yang makan juga cuma Sasuke, Sakura ke supermarket (rencana awalnya). Yaudah, jadinya Sakura mikir, "Buat apa dandan berlebihan? Toh cuma nganter Sasuke makan." Yah kurang lebih gitulah xD Kyu juga biasanya kalau keluar rumah cuma buat les atau ke supermarket pakai baju biasa aja xD kecuali kalau emang mau jalan-jalan xD

 **donat bunder** : waduh xD pennamenya enak sekali xD Segokil itu kah? Kyu malah ngerasa fic ini garing, tapi baguslah kalau udah bikin mba/mas donat seneng bacanya xD Kalau untuk pihak ketiga, hmm gimana yaa xD Kalau untuk ortu Sakura yang dateng ke apartemennya udah pasti engga karena udah ketahuan di chapter ini xD Tapi untuk pihak ketiga dalam hubungannya SasuSaku belum bisa kyu kasi tau xD nanti malah spoiler xD

 **Jamurlumutan462** : haloo xD bagus deh kalau fic ini bisa menghibur mba/mas jamur xD maaf ya jamurnya jadi lumutan gara-gara nunggu ff ini update :"^ maaf juga kyu ga bisa update sesuai yang mba/mas jamur pengen :"^ tapi ini udah di update kok, semoga menghibur :D

 **Kiki Kim** : Hi jugaa xD makasih udah mau baca fic amburegul ini xD wkwk, makasih ya xD justru kyu masih ngerasa fic ini masih banyak kurangnya :'^ ini udah dilanjut, makasih y XD

 **Dolphin** : Gapapa baper xD sesekali lah buat Sasuke ngenes xD ini udah dilanjut xD

 **aitara fuyuharu1** : ehehe xD hm, engga tomboy sih Sakuranya, cuman dia kan cuma mau keluar makan, malem-malem pula, jadi buat apa dandan terlalu warbyasah/? yaudadeh simple aja xD trus kalau dipikir masalah motornya, motornya juga motor biasa kok xD bukan motor gede, jadinya dia bukan tomboy yaa xD makasih atas supportnya xD

 **Kristya771** : ini udah dilanjut yaa xD maaf terlalu lama :"^ makasih banyaak xD

 **Go** : ini udah dilanjuuuuuut xD

 **ice** : bagus deh kalau mba/mas ice suka baca fic ini xD wkwkwkwk, jangan baca di depan keluarga ya xD nanti malah kayak kyu sempet dikira udah rada nganu gara-gara baca fic humor di depan kelaurga xD ini udah dilanjut yaa, makasih atas supportnya xD

 **Kucing genduttidur** : maaf ya, updatenya engga sesuai keinginan mba/mas kucing :'^ maaf juga kyu engga pinter bikin fic yang panjang :'^ jujur aja, kadang kyu ga sreg bikin ff yang satu chapternya panjang banget, kyu ngerasa ceritanya jadi kurang nendang/? tapi bakal kyu usahain deh bikin yang agak panjang tapi yang ceritanya lebih nendang/? xD makasih udah mau baca ff kyu ini walau banyak kekurangan dan makasih atas supportnya xD

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan penname, kyu juga manusia xD kalau bukan manusia, kayaknya ga bisa nulis ff deh xD

Terima kasih atas semua reviewnya! Tanpa kalian, kyu ga bakal semangat buat lanjutin ff ini ketika dilanda wb :'^ Untuk chapter depan, kyu ga bisa janjiin kapan akan update, tapi akan kyu usahain sesegera mungkin :'^

Oiya, kyu ada pertanyaan buat readers. **Kalau misalkan kyu mau buat perusak hubungan SasuSaku (mungkin engga cuma satu), menurut kalian, siapa yang cocok?**

Mohon dijawab yaa xD Tapi untuk dipakai atau engganya belum pasti loh ya xD ini cuma buat jaga-jaga kalau misalkan kyu mau buat hubungan SasuSaku lebih greget xD

Sekali lagi, maaf dan terima kasih untuk semuanya! Terutama yang udah bersedia nunggu ff ini walau lumutan xD Trus juga yang udah bersedia ngetik beberapa kata di kolom review. Ngga lupa juga buat yang udah ngefavorit dan follow fic ini dan akun kyu xD

Sampai jumpa di chapter 5! xD


End file.
